wcgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bekämpfe AIDS@Home
Was ist AIDS? UNAIDS, die Projektvereinigung der UN zur Bekämpfung von HIV und AIDS, schätzte, dass 2004 mehr als 40 Millionen Menschen weltweit mit HIV (Human Immundeficiency Virus) leben. Betroffen sind viele Kinder, Frauen und Männer auf der ganzen Welt. Bislang ist kein Heilmittel in Sicht. Möglich ist lediglich die Verzögerung des Krankheitsausbruchs mit Kombinationen mehrerer Wirkstoffe. Prof. Arthur J. Olson und seine Mitarbeiter am The Scripps Research Institute suchen nach Wegen, mit Computersimulationen ein neue Medikamente gegen den HI Virus zu finden. Es wurde wiederholt beobachtet, dass die Funktion eines Molekül von seiner dreidimensionalen Form abhängig ist. Olsons Ziel ist die Blockierung der HIV Protease, eines Enzyms im Virus, das für die Reifung anderer viraler Eiweiße notwendig ist. Diese blockierenden Stoffe, im englischem bekannt als die "protease inhibitors" (Protease-Hemmer) verhindern somit den Ausbruch von AIDS und verlängern dadurch das Leben. Sein "Molecular Graphics Lab" entwickelt und nutzt Rechner-basierte Methoden, um aus Millionen von kleinen chemischen Molekülen diejenigen herauszufiltern, die die richtige Form und chemische Eigenschaften zu haben scheinen, um die HIV Proteasen zu inhibieren. Dieser Vorgang ist bekannt als "In Silico Docking" text: Structure Based DrugDesign"(Strucktur Basierte Medikamte) und hat, so das National Institute of General Medical Sciences (Teil des National Institute of Health) bereits einen immensen Effekt für Menschen, die mit dem HIV leben müssen. Wenn das HIV sich vermehrt, d.h. u.a. sein Erbgut kopiert, wird es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Fehler in die Kopie einbauen. Die Kopie ist dann oftmals gar nicht lebensfähig, kann aber auch nur eine leichte Veränderungen in der Funktion eines betroffenen viralen Gens hervorrufen. Genauer: Die Veränderung der Gens zieht mitunter eine funktionale Veränderung des Proteins nach sich. Einige virale Varianten werden dadurch auch Fehler in der Protease erhalten und diejenigen davon, die weniger gut sich von dem Medikament inhibieren lassen, werden dann sich leichter vermehren und bald die virale Population im Patienten dominieren - eine Resistenz hat sich entwickelt. Deshalb ist es entscheidend, dass die Wissenschaftler ihre Suche nach neuen und besseren Medikamente fortsetzen. In silico Forschungsansatz Anhand von recht aufwendigen Experimenten, etwa einer Kristallstruktur, können Wissenschaftler die Form von Proteinen und die eines Medikamentes herausfinden, jedoch nicht immer für beide gemeinsam. Wenn Wissenschaftler wüssten, wie ein Medikament (also ein Molekül mit einer funktionalen Auswirkung) auf das aktive Zentrum des Zielproteines (hier die virale Protease) passt, könnten die Chemiker noch effektivere Medikamente entwickeln. Um diese Herausforderungen zu bewältigen, lässt WCG'S FightAIDS@home eine Software des Olsens Labor mit dem Namen Autodock laufen. Auto Dock ist eine Sammlung von Programmen, die berechnet, wie kleine Moleküle, z.B. in Pflanzen oder Pilzen gefundene aber bislang unverstandene Wirkstoffe, sich mit den Rezeptoren der bekannten 3D Strukturen verhalten. Es gibt Millionen von wirkstoff-ähnlichen Substanzen, die es auf ihre Bindungseigenschaften zu allen bekannten Varianten der Protease hin zu testen gilt. Im nassen Labor ist dies kaum möglich. Software Die erste version von AutoDock wurde in Olsens Labor 1990 geschrieben. Seitdem wurden weitere Versionen von Dr Garret M. Morris entwickelt und veröffentlicht, die neue Methoden zu implementierten und für jedermann frei auch im Quellcode zugänglich ist. http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/forums/wcg/rss?forum=1|charset=UTF-8|short|filter=FightAIDS@Home AIDS FAAH FA@H|max=4 http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/forums/wcg/rss?forum=101|charset=UTF-8|short|filter=volume newsletter|max=4 http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/forums/wcg/rss?forum=2|charset=UTF-8|short|filter=FightAIDS@Home AIDS FAAH FA@H|max=4 Voices across the globe talk about AIDS today. Includes an interview with Prof. Arthur J. Olson. 294px en:FightAIDS@Home es:Lucha contra el sida desde casa